<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-- 💨 by kenziexxmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033491">-- 💨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars'>kenziexxmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Mars, Other, angel - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-- 💨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—-</p>
</div><p><em>Ethereal. </em>That’s the only word that would come to my mind. It was as if time had slowed all around me and I was met with a sight I won’t soon forget.</p>
<p>	<em>Extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world. </em>Yes, that’s right. It captures the definition of what I experienced at that moment.</p>
<p>	He was beautiful. Handsome. Gorgeous. Pretty. Every word that described all things related to beauty seemed to not be the proper title for what I witnessed. He was nothing like how the ancient texts said he would be. He seemed… normal. Clad in a patterned blue and grey sweater and black denim jeans, he would have fit into any modern public setting. He was much younger than I expected. While yes, he might have manifest his aura to be young purely on the grounds that I am also of youth, but I’ll never really know why. His skin was as pale as my grandmother’s fancy porcelain set. The healthy glow of life dusted his cheekbones, giving a pinkish tone to the area. His lips seemed to be of the same hue, mirroring that of light roses. Hair toned the color of the bark on an oak tree, it melted into a lighter brown the more you moved away from its roots. Warm pools of hot chocolate darted along my face, eventually settling to be face to face with my light-colored eyes.</p>
<p>	“I have come to share a message with you,” he started, taking a step closer to me. “The one you call Josephine requested that I speak this to you.”</p>
<p><em>Josie?</em> My heart stopped.<em> But she’s-</em></p>
<p>	“My child, I know this might be hard to comprehend, but please listen. It’s crucial that I get this information to you in a timely manner.” I shook my head yes, eager to know what he had to say. “Josephine wanted me to encourage you to not lose hope. To remember that there is always light to be found, even in the deepest parts of the night. She begs that you stop blaming yourself and that she holds no grudge against you for what happened. With time, the process of healing will naturally come.” He placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb along my exposed skin before continuing. “She is in good hands, Rebecca. Please seek comfort in knowing that she will be happily waiting for your time to join us.”</p>
<p>	At the last utterance of his sentence, a burst of wind seemed to come down from the heavens. He looked up at the sky, a noticeable twinkle gleamed in his eyes. He cast his gaze back to me and grasped my hands in his. “I must go,” he whispered.</p>
<p>	“Wait!” I called out, grabbing desperately at his hands as they began to slip from mine. “W-who are you?”</p>
<p>	A soft smile danced over his lips. “How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself.” He stepped back, sucking in a deep breath before bowing. “My name is Seungmin. I am an angel sent from the World Above.” The angel stood back to his full height, locking eyes with me once again. “Please, remember her message. Josephine cares deeply about you.”</p>
<p>	Light seemed to be slowly encompassing him. The wind around him got stronger, so much so that it pushed me further and further away. I tumbled to the ground, quickly sitting up as I turned my attention back to where we had been standing.</p>
<p>With a blinding flash, he was gone. No more wind. No more bright lights. The space was barren, as it had been mere minutes ago.</p>
<p>I brought my hands to my face, seeking legitimacy from a reminder that what just happened was real, not a mere fantasy in my head. Tears streamed down my cheeks, a signal that my body knew I should be reacting in some way, but I think it was confused as to what. There was one thing I knew for sure.</p>
<p>
  <em>My little Josephine was safe, being protected in heaven by the angels.</em>
</p>
<p>For the first time in almost a year, I breathed a deep sigh of relief. A gigantic weight felt as if it was lifted from my shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you Seungmin. Through you, I saw that everything was going to be okay one day.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>─ ✧ ─</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strike>𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯</strike>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>